


Hale-O-Weenie

by arrafrost



Series: Did Someone Say Stiles in a Maid's Outfit? [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles shows up at Derek’s door on Halloween expecting a trick or a treat, not both. Continuation of my Clueless fic. All other pairings and characters are in the background mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale-O-Weenie

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Aidi (anindecentdrawer on tumblr) and my fever.

“Knock, knock Mr. Hale!” Stiles shouted at the door of Derek’s loft, hand rapping against it simultaneously.

“Aren’t you supposed to say trick-or-treat?” Derek asked when he opened the door, bowl of candy held in front of him.

Stiles blinked. Stiles stared. Stiles blinked again.

“Aren’t you supposed to be wearing clothes?” Stiles’ eyes raked down Derek’s naked body and the bowl of candy that was blocking his.. well what Stiles would consider the treat.

Derek smirked, brow quirked in amusement. “Did you want some candy?”

“Do I want candy.. from a nude Derek Hale.. on Halloween?” Stiles mused, glancing down the hallways, glad that none of the other people who lived in the loft were around. Stiles frowned. Did anyone else even live in this complex? Was Derek’s the only loft here. How did this place work? Was this another abandoned place in Beacon Hills? Stiles shook his head, focusing on what was really important.

“Why does this seem like a trick to me?”

“No trick.” Derek stated, but the bemused smirk on his lips didn’t fade and neither did Stiles’ suspicion.. or boner for that matter.

Stiles narrowed his eyes, trying to decipher whether or not Derek could be trusted. He trusted him with his life sure.. but trusting him with his Halloween candy was another story. Especially when they were going to be late for Lydia’s Halloween party and Stiles wasn’t even dressed yet since he came here to both pick up Derek and get his costume.

He continued to eye Derek up even as he reached for the bowl of candy, against his better judgement. As his hand touched the candy, he leaned forward to get a closer look at the kind of candies Derek had. There were mini chocolate bars, Halloween gummies, round chocolate pumpkins, they were all decent candies.

Stiles was impressed.

He glanced back up at Derek, who was still grinning as Stiles dug his hand through the candy when he promptly froze. His eyes shifted between the bowl and Derek’s face, his knowing eyes that Stiles found his own locked with as he closed his fingers tighter around the unexpected warmth inside the bowl of candy.

Stiles was very impressed.

“Dick in a bowl of candy?” Stiles asked, squeezing Derek’s cock that was surrounded the wrapped candy that he definitely couldn’t give out to anyone besides Stiles. Scott would probably have a heart attack if he ever knew this happened, Isaac would move out on the spot and Erica.. would be too okay with the idea and Stiles would have to get possessive again.

“Hale-O-Weenie.” Derek corrected, making Stiles choke on his unexpected laughter. Stiles would have keeled over if he wasn’t holding onto Derek’s candy covered penis.

When Stiles could breath again and look Derek in the eyes, he shook his head at the werewolf he usually called his boyfriend.

“You’re ridiculous and I.. I am very proud.” Stiles beamed, grinning wide as he let go of Derek’s cock and retracted his hand from the bowl of candy. “Now get your dick out of there because we’re going to be incredibly late to Lydia’s party.”

.

.

“You’re late.” Lydia was unimpressed with them it seemed, even as her eyes trailed down Stiles’ body in appreciation at what he was wearing.

Stiles grinned sheepishly, Derek shrugged his shoulder.

When Lydia closed the door behind them, allowing the couple to step in, Stiles was immediately bombarded with cat calls. Mostly from Isaac and Erica.

Isaac was sitting next to Scott on the couch with Beetlejuice playing on the television. Isaac was dressed as Iron Man and Scott was dressed as Captain America. Stiles snorted and shook his head but smiled all the same.

Erica was seated on Boyd’s lap dressed as Michelle Pfeiffer’s Catwoman and Stiles almost regretted not dressing up as Batman. Boyd, however, was doing a fine job as Michael Keaton’s Batman. Only the best movie versions for their party.

“You know,” Lydia stated as she followed Derek and Stiles into the living room wearing her own fantastically sexy version of Alice in Wonderland costume, “when I said the theme was couples costumes.. yours isn’t exactly what I expected.”

Lydia took her place next to the Mad Hatter Allison on the arm of the chair as she stared at Stiles who was reprising the maid’s outfit that she had forced him to wear at her Clue themed murder mystery party. Derek had also reprised his Colonel Mustard costume.

“Hey, this is totally a couples costume!” Stiles argued, “That was the night when we realized we liked liked each other.”

“It was also the night Stiles spent far too much time leaning over and showing us how dedicated he was to dressing as a slutty maid.” Jackson growled from the kitchen, shocking Stiles who hadn’t thought he would show up now that he wasn’t dating Lydia anymore. He was dressed as Shaun from Shaun of the Dead and Danny followed behind him dressed as Ed and carrying popcorn. Danny was a good friend.

Stiles smirked and stuck out his tongue. “Lydia wouldn’t let me leave her room until she made sure I was wearing the lingerie she bought. It’s surprisingly comfy though,” he mused as he wiggled his hips.

Jackson cringed, “Please tell me you’re not wearing them again.”

Stiles grinned wickedly causing him to groan in disgust as he sat down on the floor with Danny in tow who was laughing but also joining Jackson in cringing at the idea of Stiles in lacy lingerie.

Everyone else was giggling or shaking their heads, or both as Stiles and Derek joined the group to watch the end of Beetlejuice before they started Rocky Horror, as per tradition. Lydia had all the necessary items set up in the middle of the floor, enough for each of them.

.

.

“You know, they’re going to know what we’re doing.” Stiles sighed but he wasn’t putting up a fight as Derek lifted him up onto the bathroom counter.

“Don’t care,” Derek breathed before pressing his lips to Stiles’ in an impatient kiss, that was more teeth than anything, as he hiked up Stiles’ skirt. He pulled away, taking in the sight of Stiles’ and his delightfully indecent underwear and garter belts that held up the matching stockings.

“I’ve been wanting to fuck you in this outfit since you first wore it at the Clue party.” Derek admitted, leaning back in with a growl to kiss and nip at Stiles’ neck.

Stiles moaned, tilting his head back to give Derek better access. He rutted forward when Derek settled between his thighs, pressing their clothed erections together even though Derek had significantly more layers than Stiles did.

“Fuck, that’s why you insisted on wearing these outfits again.” Stiles laughed breathily before a thought hit him and he pulled away, “Wait! Is that why you also insisted on keeping this outfit at your house?”

“I, well,” Derek worried his lip between his teeth, “I wanted you to wear it, you like experimenting in bed and I just..”

“Never worked up the courage to ask me for kinky crossdressing sex?” Stiles grinned, enjoying how Derek exhaled and rolled his eyes in frustration.

Stiles didn’t have much time to laugh before Derek was grinding their hips together, causing him to bite his lip and muffled his moans.

“Shit, get your pants off before they get to my favorite part!” Stiles groaned impatiently. He would assist in getting Derek out of his pants as well if he could find his way beneath all the frills and lace of his skirt.

“You’ve seen Shaun of the Dead fifty million times Stiles, I don’t think you’re going to be missing much-”

“Just hurry! Scott will know if I’m not there for it-”

“Please don’t mention Scott when I’m about you fuck you.”

Stiles laugh was cut off once again, this time by Derek’s fingers caressing up the insides of his thighs before hooking around his lingerie and pulling them down over his knees to expose his hard-on. Somewhere underneath that skirt. Derek certainly had the best view since Stiles could only make educated guesses of what was going on beneath all that frill.

“Besides, like you said,” Derek whispered in Stiles ear as he pressed his now slick fingers against Stiles’ rim. Stiles hissed at the cold feeling of them, whining when Derek only circled his fingers teasingly over his hole. “They already know what we’re doing.”

Derek nipped at Stiles’ neck, fingers pushing inside and making the boy gasp. “They knowexactly what we’re doing. How bad you want it. If they didn’t have the television on so loud and if Lydia didn’t live in a mansion they’d hear just how needy you are for it.”

“Shit, Derek..” Stiles sighed, rocking his hips as best he could on the counter.

“They know that you’re wearing french maid’s outfit just for me. Getting fucked in a garter belt and stockings,” Derek’s other hand slid down Stiles’ leg, rubbing over the silk stockings, lifting his leg up until his fingers touched Stiles’ shoes, “and high heels.”

Stiles moaned from the stretch.

“You love people knowing just how obscene you are, don’t you?” Derek whispered against Stiles’ lips as he took his fingers out. Stiles whined but before he could complain any further, Derek shoved his lubed up cock into him in one thrust, sealing his lips over Stiles to muffle the loud moans.

“And you’re noisy too,” Derek teased when Stiles finally quieted down.

“People would be shocked at how vocal you are during sex, Derek.” Stiles managed to get out before Derek set into a fast and hard pace that had him biting his lip to silence himself.

.

.

“They’re having sex upstairs, aren’t they?” Isaac asked as he threw more popcorn in his mouth.

“Most definitely,” Scott nodded, glancing around the room of their friends who were all passed out and sleeping against each other except for Erica and Boyd who were making out on their half of the couch.

“Does it count as Halloween sex if it’s 1am on November 1st?”

Scott nodded again, “Halloween doesn’t end until the sun comes up. That’s the rule I live by.”

“As enforced by Stiles?” Isaac asked, leaning into his boyfriend as zombies bit into Philip’s jugular. Sorry Phil.

“Naturally.”

“So we can safely assume all Lydia’s costume parties are a way of setting those two up?”

“Naturally.”

“Either shut up and watch the film or go pick your own room for spooky sex,” Lydia murmured against Allison’s chest in her ‘sleep’, instantly shutting up Isaac and Scott who contemplated the notion until zombies became too distracting, as they typically did.

For now, they would simply turn up the volume of the television and let Stiles and Derek have their fun without interrupting the sleepy Halloween festivities in the living room, even if Stiles did miss his favorite part.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com) darlings (because I don't always post my fics on AO3)


End file.
